1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for handling, measuring, cutting and splitting logs and, more particularly, to a system for making firewood from logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus for splitting firewood are known in the art. A typical example of such prior art apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,323, 3,077,214, 3,422,955, 3,280,864, 3,356,115, and applicant's prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,651. Basically, these prior art apparatus have power actuated rams which either force the cut log into a splitting wedge or force a splitting wedge into a cut log. Thus, the basic concept of splitting a cut log with a power actuated wedge is well known in the art. The prior art inventions also include a saw for cutting the log into proper lengths. The prior art invention shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,651 comprises a first generation apparatus for advancing, measuring, cutting and splitting logs into fireplace wood.
This first generation prior art system generally comprises a bed for supporting and advancing a log into a position to be cut off. The log supporting bed comprises an endless chain which is mounted on sprocket wheels between sides of a V-shaped trough. A saw is located at the end of the bed for cutting the log into preselected lengths. A hydraulic ram is mounted on the apparatus for splitting the log by forcing the log against a splitting wedge to sever the log into firewood. The hydraulic ram also rotates the endless chain and advances the remaining portion of the log into a position where the end of the log can be cut into fireplace lengths. The present invention, in contrast, provides a second generation system for large scale processing of logs into firewood whereby the logs are placed onto a bed wherefrom they are subsequently delivered to a log holder which feeds the log into a cutting mechanism. After the log is cut to proper length and subsequently split into fireplace wood, the split firewood is conveyed into a bin or carrier.